


Celebration

by Thatusernameistaken



Series: Daddy Kink in the Devildom [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Facials, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Rimming, Tail Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Lots o' demon sex.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daddy Kink in the Devildom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683430
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> My phone recently updated itself and reset my dictionary, so autocorrect has been my enemy since the first word. If I missed a wayward "clock" or something, let me know.

Aisling was overwhelmed. She was naked, back to Diavolo's chest, legs draped over the chair to spread her obscenely wide. Lucifer had taken it upon himself to prep her hole for Diavolo, since he wasn't quite as large. It was certainly was a much more enjoyable method than simply wearing a butt plug for a while. Diavolo kept one hand on her waist to hold her while his powerful thighs bounced her on his cock. His other hand had traveled down her body, playing with breasts and lightly scratching her skin before his thick fingers were deep in her pussy. He refused to go fast enough to bring her to orgasm. He fucked her slowly, filling the room with soft moans and wet sounds. Lucifer sat on the sofa across from them, lightly stroking his cock as it fattened up again. She whined, wanting her other Daddy too, but he merely teased her, swiping precum with his thumb and bringing it to his mouth. The action brought a hard thrust from Diavolo, and twin moans from the chair.

Suddenly the door opened. Aisling tried to pull her legs down but her Daddy wrapped his arm around her to keep her as she was. Barbatos walked in, stopping short at the sight before him. His face flamed, and his voice shook as he said, "You asked for me, my lord?"

"Yes. Aisling got exemplary scores on her exams and I thought she should be rewarded."

Aisling's eyes were glued to Barbatos as he tried not to stare at her. She didn't know what her Daddy had planned, but what she did know was that she hadn't been alone with Barbatos since that one wild night of sex and she _wanted_ him. 

"Wh-what did my lord have in mind?"

"You know, Barbatos, it isn't like you to be so flustered," Lucifer purred as he walked toward the steward. When he reached him, he whispered something in the butler's ear, pressing against his back when Barbatos nodded. As he pressed sucking kisses down the smaller demon's neck, his nimble fingers undid the buttons on his jacket.

"We need to get you caught up, don't we?" came Diavolo's gravelly voice. "Poor guy, here we're all naked and having fun, while you're still fully dressed." Lucifer shoved the jacket and shirt underneath to the floor. He reached for the pants but Aisling whined, stopping him. 

"I want to do that. Please Daddy. I need to touch him." Lucifer stepped back and Barbatos came to her. It seemed whatever Lucifer had said was pulling him out of his awkward reverie, because he prowled over to her. He sank his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a harsh kiss, while her hands made quick work of his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked. He gave his now-hard cock a couple of lights strokes as he ended the kiss, standing straight and teasing her by keeping it just of reach of her mouth. He smeared some precum on her lips, groaning at her blissed expression when her tongue peeked out to clean it up. 

"How about letting me have some of that?" Diavolo panted out. His thrusts were starting to get harder, his rhythm stuttering. Barbatos gave his young master the same treatment he'd given Aisling, shuddering at the low groan. "It's been too long since you've joined us, Barbatos."

Aisling gasped, both as he hit a particularly sensitive spot and at the mental image his words conjured up. "You three have slept together before?"

"Yes, Princess. But it's been a long time," Diavolo groaned into her ear. He opened his mouth, waiting for Barbatos to feed him his cock, but it never came. The butler had returned to his spot in front of Aisling, but instead of letting her suck him off, he knelt in front of her. His tongue was buried between her legs, skillfully teasing her and Diavolo both. He was licking and sucking at her clit as Diavolo's fingers plunged in and out of her body. Barbatos grabbed his hand, sucking her juices off the young Prince's fingers as he slid his own slender ones inside her. 

He lowered his head to mouth at Diavolo's balls, sticking his tongue out to glide along his cock as he fucked Aisling's ass. Her hole was pink and puffy around the large member, and he let his tongue trace and tease her rim. He finally backed up to lower his mouth to her cunt once more. He groaned when he felt a wet sensation at his own hole. Lucifer had crawled up behind him and was eating him out. Barbatos buried his tongue deep inside, mimicking the way Lucifer was toying with him.

With Diavolo fucking her, Barbatos taking her apart with his mouth and tongue, and the sight of Lucifer _eating Barbatos' ass_ , Aisling stood no chance. She cried out as she felt violent tremors wrench through her body. She'd never had an orgasm this intense before. She thought she was going to black out, when she felt Diavolo thrust up one last time, his cock throbbing as he came inside her. When she caught her breath, all three men were staring at her. Barbatos was absolutely covered in her come, gently swiping some with his thumb and sucking it off. The other two looked incredulous. "What?" came her tired voice.

Diavolo brushed her hair away from her neck, gently biting down. "Sweetheart, you came so hard you squirted on Barbatos' face. "

"Shit! I'm so sorry." She tiredly turned her head as she apologized, only to find Lucifer and Barbatos locked in a heated kiss. They broke apart and Lucifer lapped up some of the mess on the butler before turning to her. 

"Why are you sorry, little one? That was incredibly sexy. And you always taste divine. We all loved it, so don't apologize." He ran a thumb along her bottom lip before delving into her mouth. She could taste herself, and what she assumed was Barbatos on his tongue. She felt movement behind her, assuming Barbatos had moved to Diavolo; her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the other two men groan as they kissed. Lucifer slid his fingers to toy with her sensitive core as Diavolo shallowly rocked his hips. Aisling could feel the squelch of his come escaping her ass as he did so. She felt deliciously filthy. She whined again as Lucifer pulled away, removing his fingers from her, but Barbatos quickly took his place, gently feeding her his cock. _Fucking finally,_ she thought. She felt something soft and thick enter her, and opened her eyes to figure out what Lucifer was doing. She had a moment of confusion upon seeing him reclining on his heels, but Diavolo growled in her ear. 

"You haven't felt his tail in you before, have you? He's a master with it. Look at you, filled in every hole. You look gorgeous when you're so well-used. The sounds you make... they haunt me when you aren't here." 

Tears were streaming down her face as she choked on Barbatos' cock, his tail writhing inside her, massaging her walls. Her Daddy's thick cock had hardened again by now, and his slow grind turned into harsh thrusts. She clenched around Barbatos' tail, moaning at the overwhelming array of sensations. Barbatos' hips were stuttering in their movements, his hands in her hair as he guided her on his cock while Lucifer started lapping at his hole once more. She reached around him, stroking his tail where it met his body just as the dark haired demon entered him with a finger, and it seemed to set him off. He pulled her off of his cock, giving it a couple harsh strokes before covering her face with his come. The feeling of his tail writhing as he came triggered her own orgasm. She was practically shouting her pleasure, riding and clenching around Diavolo's cock as he came inside her one more time. 

The four of them collapsed together, sharing kisses as the men cleaned Barbatos' come off of her face. Diavolo lifted her off of him while Barbatos went to get some cloths to clean them all up. When they were clean, Barbatos took Aisling from Diavolo, carrying her over to the bed. Diavolo was right behind them, and settled on the bed with a sleepy Lucifer. Once Aisling was settled on the bed, Barbatos backed away, ready to get dressed and leave. When she realized that he wasn't getting in bed, Aisling grabbed his wrist. "Please stay, Barbatos." 

"Miss..."

"No, you don't get that freaky with me and still call me 'Miss'."

He quietly huffed a laugh, "Okay, Aisling. I still have duties to attend to." 

Diavolo shook his head. "Barbatos, there is nothing that absolutely needs to be done today. Stay with us. Stay with her."

The butler smiled at the pouting woman, lowering himself to the bed. She grinned, scooting in to make more room behind her. She pulled his arm around her so that he was spooning her, snuggling into his body when he dropped a kiss onto her neck. She reached out to grab Lucifer's hand, as Barbatos gently wrapped his tail around her. Happily snuggled in bed with the 3 men she cared about most, she fell into the most contented sleep of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting as completed, but I *might* add a second chapter.


End file.
